Never The Same
by Namelessneed14
Summary: Set a few months after "Smashed", "Wrecked" never happened.Buffy, Spike and Dawn have been living together. Now, new problems arise that put their familial unit in jeapordy. Will their love for one another prevail? B/S!!! D/S(only friendship)


**Title: Never The Same**   
**Author: Namelessneed14**   
**Rating:PG-13**   
**Pairing B/S, D/S (Friendship only!!), B/S/D (family-type stuff)**   
**Disclaimer: I dont own any of this crap. It all belongs to the all-mighty Joss. Yadda yadda yadda. You get the picture, right?**   
**Author Note: Hey all! Listen up! This is my FIRST EVER FANFIC. Well the first one i've put in public eye.... Anyway, I REALLY wanna hear your opinion. Did it suck? Did you like it? Do you think I throw away all the writting utensils in my house? Lemme know!**

**Now on to the fic.....**   


_Dear Diary,_   
_ Hey! I know I haven't written in (to???) you in a while. Mostly 'cause chez Summer's has been pretty busy lately. So, here's the scoop. You will NEVER guess what happened!!! (Mostly cause you're an inanimate object and all but, Annyyywwaayyy) Buffy (FINALLY!!) told Spike she loved him. 'Bout damn time in my opinion. But seriously? I knew she loved him before SHE did. They've been dating, kinda. It's just that the soobies don't know. In fact, the only reason I know, is 'cause I caught them making out under that big 'ole tree in our front yard. OMG! You shoulda seen them! I swear, It was the first time I've ever heard Spike stutter. And Buffy? Her face was all confused, like she couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed or furious.-_

** "Dawn! If you don' get your scrawny ass down here, I startin' the bloody movie with out you!"**

_-Ugh. Spike's bellowing for me now. We have a movie night ahead of us. Just me an' him. (Buffy's on Patrol) We're watchin' a buncha horror flicks. Spike's choice, obviously. But I didn't put up a fight or anything 'cause i want him to be in a good mood. Devious, no? AND, I got that hot chocolate with the little marshmallows he likes. Why go to all this trouble to butter Spike up? Because tonight im gonna ask Spike to train me. Ya know with a "huh, and a hi-ya, and a whoo-ha, and then I'd kick her sir" or wellll something to that extent. Gotta go can't keep bleach boy waiting!_

** Dawn threw her Diary on her bed and started digging in her drawers for something comfortable to wear. "I'm commin'!" Dawn yelled to Spike as she struggled into a pair of sweat pants. "Hold on I'm havin' some troub-" Thud.**

** Spike heard a crash come from Dawn's room. "Dawn!? You alrigh' up there?" Spike got off the couch and stalked to the stairs.**

** Dawn finished pulling the tricky pant leg up before she pulled herself off the ground, "Yeah, yup. Never better, never better." She answered quickly, while opening the door to find Spike on the other side, reaching for the doorknob.**

** He let his hand drop to his side and cocked his head at her. "Were you having trouble gettin dressed again?" He asked with a smirk.**

** She blushed. "Nope. What makes you say that?" she asked as she stepped out into the hall to join him, closing the door behind her.**

** "Well, Bit, your sweats are on backwards and the rug left an imprint on your face." He said all this while trying to keep a straight face, unsuccessfully.**

** She looked at with an incredulous look, then, caught his ever widening smirk and relented. "Ok, ok, but it's not my fault! Really! I think the people who made the damn pants cursed them. I mean why else would it be so hard to put 'em on? Huh? Well, besides me and gravity being un-mixy things."**

** " Too right."**

** "Shut it vampy."**

** He looked stricken, and grasped a hand to his chest where his un-beating heart rested." Ugh, you wound me Nibblet."**

** "Spike. You are so lame." Dawn giggled.**

** Spiked chuckled and started towards the stairs, motioning for her to follow. Only to have Dawn jump on his back and wrap her legs around his waist. "Oh, bloody hell. Dawn, gerrof!"**

** Dawn just wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder, shaking it violently," Nuh-uh."**

** Spike sighed and made his way down the stairs. Then, as they neared the couch, Spike reached behind his head and flipped Dawn over his shoulders gently tossing her on the couch.**

** Dawn was laying belly up on the couch before she knew what happened. She giggled as Spike grabbed the throw blanket off the back of chair and threw it at her head." Mph!"she yelled as it covered her head. "Ugh, you dork." She accused as she disentangled the blanket from her head and cocooned herself in it.**

** "Hey, Im not the one who cant get dressed with out personal injury. "He threw back at her.**

** She stuck her tongue out at him, then smiled, " Isn't it kinda Ironic that Im watching scary movies with a *vampire*?"**

** He shrugged, "It would be if we didn't live on a hellmouth."**

** "Or, un-live, in your case."**

** "Oh, sod off." He said as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. "Get comfy Nibblet, your in for a long night. "The next minute he found himself with a lap full of Dawn's feet. "'Ey! Get you bloody feet off me or I'll....."**

** "Or you'll what?" She asked.**

** "I'll bite your toes off one by one!"**

** "No you won't." She said simply.**

** "How do you know?" He asked defensively.**

** "Because you love me." She sing-songed with a sweet smile, and wiggling her toes in his lap.**

** He seemed to ponder this," Yeah, well, you got me there." His lip curled, an sinister smile covering his face. " But that doesn't mean I won't do this." He reached down and started to tickle her feet. Dawn started to wiggle and buck off the couch. Being anchored only by her feet, which were held firmly in Spike's hands.**

** "Spike-hehehe-Spike-stop-hehe-I can't-hehehe-breathe!'**

** "Say uncle." He demanded.**

** "Uncle! UNCLE!!!!" she screamed.**

** He let go of her feet and let her catch her breath before they settled back into their previous positions, Dawn's feet, defiantly back in Spike's lap.**

** Spike hit the lights and pressed play. As some "doom and gloom" theme music filled the room.**   
  


** Later during the movie.......**   


** Dawn had rearranged herself so she could bury her face in Spike's arm at the scarier parts. When she did it he just looked at her and chuckled warmly.**

** As a particularly gory scene started, Dawn grabbed his arm and forced it over her shoulders snuggling her face to his chest.**

** "'S it gettin' to much for you pet?"**

** She looked up from underneath his arm." Who? ME?" she asked. "No way!"**

** "Uh huh." He muttered, obviously not believing her. He turned back to the TV.**

** Dawn looked at Spike for a moment before speaking. "But, uh, now that I've got your attention......" She figured now was a good a time as any to bring up the whole training thing.**

** Spike grunted, signaling for her to continue.**

** "Ummm, well, ya see, there's, uhh, kinda this little favor I need to ask you." she rambled nervously.**

** Spike, seeing her distress, paused the movie and turned to look at her. Her face was lighted only by the blue-ish glow coming from the television, he could tell, just by the way she looked at him, this was serious. "What's this all about Bit?" He asked.**

** "Okay, I WILL tell you. But, first, just let me explain. And promise me you wont freak out." She pleaded.**

** He leaned back on the couch. "Do I ever?"**

** She rolled her eyes. "All right, all right, umm it's just, ya know, ever since the whole "Glory" thing, I've kinda felt like this burden." Then she backpedalled, noticing the look on his face. "I know Im *not* and you guys are only all uber-protective 'cause you want me safe." she added quickly, which seemed to satisfy him. " But the thing is, Im sick of everyone feeling like I need a watch-dog twenty for seven. And I'm always hearing, 'Oh, but who's gonna stay with Dawnie?', 'Hey, yeah, but I've gotta get Dawn to bed first', and 'Don't use that language, we don't wanna corrupt little Dawnie's bleeding virgin ears!" He smiled a little at her choice of words. " And I'm like, 'Come on!'" She got off of the couch and stared to pace as she ranted "Im fifteen fricken years old! Buffy was my age when she was *called*, for god's sake! AND I've been knowingly growing up on a hellmouth since I was ten! Can't they cut me a *little* slack?!?!?!"**

** Spike was taken back at first. He's never seen his Nibblet so angry. But as he took her words in, he realized the girl had a damn good point. At this point Dawn had stopped talkin, but she continued to pace back and forth in front of the couch. He decided to get to the root of the problem. "Luv?" He asked gently.**

** She turned to him, "What?!?!?" The, realizing she'd said that with a little more venom than she'd meant, "Sorry, I mean, yes?"**

**"Alright then, first things first. Why don't you sit down Bit?" he patted the cushion next to him, and she sat down obediently. "Now, calm down, take a breath pet." She glared but relaxed noticeably. "Now, where the bleeding hell are you headed with al this?"**   
  



End file.
